Supernatural Hell
by Wesleyaddict
Summary: This story is set in No Rest for the Wicked and Lazarus Rising and up. I wrote this to show what would have happened if Dean had a girlfriend. Alex is an original character. I do not own Supernatural and no copyright is intended.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 " Dean you only have twenty-four hours left and I can't find anything in here, let's go to Bobby " Sam said as he closed the book he was reading. " Yeah let's go " Dean said, defeated. Sam nodded and said, " I'll go get Alex- " , " No ! " , " why not ?! " , " she doesn't know " , " about what ? " , " my deal " , " you didn't tell her ?! " , " no " , " why not ?! " , " remember your reaction ? " Sam nodded, " Well if I told her then she would flip out and she would be aiding you in your failing atttempt to save me ... so I think it's best if she doesn't know I'm- " , " leaving her " Sam said, finishing Dean's sentence for him. " Yeah " , " she won't be mad because your leaving her she'll be mad because you lied to her about all this " , " you can tell her when I'm gone " , " Dean your not going to hell .. we're going to find a way to save you I promise " , " let's go " Dean said as he grabbed his keys and walked out the door. Sam followed close behind, Alex walked in just in time to see the door close. " Where are they going ? " Alex whispered to herself. She peeked out the window and saw Dean and Sam packing a duffel with guns, holy water, salt and other supernatural weapons. " They're going on a hunt without me ?! " Alex said aloud. They would never do that, that she knew. They must be doing something else ... something that they don't want me to know about. Alex got an idea and pulled out her black chocolate cell phone, it was the same as her boyfriend Dean. She slided it open and went to her contacts until she reached Sam, she pressed the 'text' option and sent him a text message saying, " Where are you guys going without me ? Dean looks scared ... what isn't he telling me ?- Alex " After she finished she pressed 'send' and waited for him to respond. Sam was helping Dean pack a duffel when all of a sudden he felt his pocket vibrate .. he had a text message. He turned away from Dean and took out his phone and read the text message from Alex. Sam turned towards the window and saw Alex peeking out of it, he held up a finger that meant one minute and turned back to Dean who said, " Who was that ? " , " who was who ? " , " on the phone ! " , " Oh no one " , " then why did you answer it ? " , " I ... was ... going to .. call in a p- " , " don't tell me I don't want to know ! " , " Ok .. how about you start the car and I'll finish packing " , " what's up with you ?! " Dean asked, looking at Sam quizzically. " Nothing ! ... why ? " , " your acting weirder than normal ! " , " Thanks ! " Dean shrugged then climbed into the front seat of the Impala. Then Sam moved casually to the same side as the driver's seat rear view mirror and blocked it as he packed the duffel. He looked up to make sure Dean was not looking in the mirror and signaled for Alex to come towards him. She nodded then snuck out of the hotel and ran to Sam without being seen. " Did you tell Dean what I said ? " , " no " , " why not ?! " , " he would be mad if he knew what I was doing " , " so what ?! " , " Alex believe me it's better this way ... just climb into the trunk and I'll get you later ok ? " , " ok " Then Alex climbed into the trunk and Sam shut it then went into the car. Later at Bobby's -  
The Impala stopped and Alex heard the car doors slam, soon the trunk opened and Sam was there. " Hey Alex you good in there ? " , " yeah where are we ? " , " Bobby's, you can come out but- " , " I know I know stay hidden and I'll have to get back in when we leave " , " basically yeah " They smiled then Alex said, " Why are we here ? " , " I can't tell you " , " why not ? " , " because Dean doesn't want you to know what he did- oh crap ! " , " what did he do ? .. Sam ! " , " no, no, no I said too much " , " Sam ! " , " no ! " Then Sam ran into Bobby's place after Dean, leaving Alex alone. Alex was sitting on the ground with her back on the car, but after awhile she got bored and got up. Slowly Alex got to a window and looked inside. The three of them were by a table with something on it, Sam and Dean were on one side and Bobby the other. Suddenly Bobby was talking and the thing was moving on the table, soon it stopped and they all looked at eachother. They were talking then Sam and Dean started to argue and Dean went to sit across the room. Bobby put on his jacket and headed for the door. Alex hid behind the car and waited for awhile. When Alex went back to the window no one was there. Puzzled she contemplated about going in but decided against it .. she might get caught. So Alex walked back and sat on the ground. After awhile the door opened and Sam and Dean came out. As soon as they came out Alex noticed that Dean was beaten up. " What the hell happened ? " she whispered. Then she asked Sam when he came to " put the duffel back ". He said, " Ruby " , " Ruby ?! Why is she here ? Why is Dean cut ? ... Sam what the hell did Dean do ?! Just tell me for crying out loud ! " , " Alex I can't ! For one Dean would kill me because I'm doing this against his orders and two he doesn't want you to know yet- " , " yet ?! What do you mean yet ? " , " I mean you will find out ... today " , " I will ? " , " yes " , " cool I can't wait ! " , " I can " Sam whispered. Alex didn't hear him so she asked, " What was that ? " , " nothing get in " She gave him a weird look then climbed in and got enclosed in darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** Alex had fallen asleep on the ride, she woke up when Sam opened the trunk, it was getting dark. " Sam where are we ? " Alex asked as she got out of the trunk and looked around. " New Harmony Indiana " , " Oh that's great I fall asleep in one state and wake up in another ! why are we here Sam ? " , " Lilith " , " Lilith ?! isn't that the demonic chic who wants your head on a giant stake ? " , " yeah " , " oh that's great ! walk into your own death !- " , " that's not why we're here " , " oh really then why ? " , " I can't tell y- " Sam stopped because he heard a fence rattle. Both of them turned to see Dean being slammed into the fence by Ruby. " Ok Alex stay here " , " why no ! I want to come with y- " , " NO just listen to me ... it's safer for you here just stay here and I'll come get you when it's safe again " She nodded then Sam ran quickly over to the fence and slammed against Ruby. They seperated and, from where she stood, Alex saw that Sam was about to run through the gate but Dean stopped him. Dean said something then they went through the gate. Alex knew that she would be waiting for awhile so she pulled out her phone and sat on the edge of the open trunk. Alex was looking at her pictures in her phone of her and Dean. Alex came to one that was taken six months ago. It was when he was acting really weird. It seemed like Dean was distracted then he would send Sam off to do something and Dean would be fully about her. In the picture their bodies were facing eachother and Dean's arms were wrapped around her and Alex's arms were wrapped around his torso. One side of her face was on his chest and facing the camera, smiling. Dean was facing the camera and smiling too. They were standing in front of the Impala .. after this picture was taken they climbed into the backseat and had fun. Alex smiled to herself at the memory. Alex heard someone screaming and she kept listening ... it was Dean ! She cringed then got up to run in but she saw a bright light and jumped into the trunk. Alex closed the trunk until there was a sliver left open and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 After awhile Alex shakily got out of the trunk and ran towards the house where they were. Just as she was going to go in Alex saw black smoke coming out of the chimney. She ducked until it passed then she opened the door and ran into the room with double doors open. Alex heard someone crying, she walked in and saw Ruby's dead body and Sam crouched over someone. She walkec towards him and said, " Sam where's D- " Alex was stopped because she reached Sam and saw the face of the dead person he was holding ... it was Dean ! Sam looked at her with wet eyes and a tear stained face, then he looked back down at Dean and she said, " Come on Dean stop faking ... haha very funny I get it you can stop now, Dean ! DEAN !!!! " Alex went to her knees and looked at his bloody face and body. She looked at his scratches and looked at Sam then said, " Sam tell him to stop joking around .. it's not funny anymore ! " That's when she started crying. Sam put Dean's head on the floor then he turned fully to Alex, took her hands in his and said through tears, " Alex he's not faking ... he's dead " , " No .. no no no. That can't be ! Your lying ! " Alex pulled her hands away and sat cross legged then she put Dean's head in her lap and held his hands. " Alex he sold his soul to the cross roads demon to bring me back and was given a year to live. Midnight was the deadline .... hell hounds came and .. well you see what they did " , " that actually explains alot ... is this what he's been hiding from me ? " , " yes " Sam said simply. Alex looked up as more tears came and nodded. " Unbelievable " Alex said as she let go of one of Dean's hands and placed it on his head, rubbing his forehead with her thumb. Alex then looked at Sam and said, " You knew about this the whole time didn't you Sam? " , " yes " , " for how long ? " , " since the day he made it- " , " the day the Devil's gate opened .. because of us ? " Alex said, realizing she remembered the start of Dean's strange behavior. " Yeah .. how did you know ? " Sam asked, curious to know. " That's when Dean started to act weird ... now I know why, he was going to die and he wanted to do as much as he could .. and he sent you off to find some stuff to stop this right ? " He nodded then he said, " Alex I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier- " , " it's alright Sam .. I don't blame you, you did as you were told by Dean, I would have done the same I just wish .. " , " he would have told you ? " , " yeah " Just then Sam's cell went off, " Hello ? " Sam said into the phone as he walked away from Alex. " Sam it's me " , " oh hi Bobby .. where are you ? " , " almost to where you are " , " Alright we'll wait for you " , " bye Sam ", " see ya Bobby " Alex laid Dean back on the floor then she looked at Sam and said, " Who was that ? " , " Bobby .. he's coming here " , " does he know about Dean ? " , " he knew about the deal but he doesn't know he's dead " , " you know Ruby's demon black smoke form left right ? " Alex said, wanting to change the subject. " Yeah I know .. she won't come back " , " don't be so sure Sam " , " what's that suppose to mean ? " , " Sam ! She's a manipulative bitch, of course she's going to come back ! " , " You sound like Dean " , " well yeah we're dating and he's right, so of course I'm going to side with him on Ruby " , " am I the only one who can see the good side of using her ?! " , " Yes ! She's a demon Sam, she's evil ok ?! Ruby has mostly lied to us, she's a bitch, she's a demon need I continue ?! " , " Alex she's- " , " No Sam stop, we are not having this conversation ! You will have nothing to do with Ruby you understand ? " By then Alex was standing in front of Sam and yelling at him. So he yelled back, " Who died and made you boss ? " That hit Alex like a tital wave, she couldn't believe it. Alex backed up and then she bent over Dean's body. Turning her back to Sam, Alex layed on her stomach, placed from her torso up on his body and cried into his chest. Sam was glaring down at her until he heard her crying and realized what he did. Sam bent down to his knees and said, " Alex I'm sorry I didn't mean to I- " Alex looked up and grabbed his hand with both of hers and said, " No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all that stuff " Then Bobby came in and stopped as soon as he saw Dean. " Oh my God ! " he said shocked as he walked in and stood next to Sam. Bobby looked at Sam then at Alex, she wiped away the last of her tears then she stood up and linked her arm with Sam's. " Are you ok ? " Sam asked as he looked down at her when she linked her arm. " Yeah .. not really " Alex said depressingly. Sam wrapped his arm around her in a half hug and she did the same around his torso. Bobby knelt beside Dean's body and covered his own mouth with his hand. " Oh Dean you stupid ass " he whispered. Then Bobby stood across from Sam and Alex and said, " I know you don't want to talk about this ... but we should salt and burn his bones- " , " NO !! " Sam and Alex screamed at the same time. But because Alex was so hurt, sad and angry she let go of Sam, faced Bobby and screamed, " You won't lay one finger on him ! Sam and I will find a way to bring him back, and if you touch him " Alex moved closer to him, pointed a finger at him and continued, " I will personally kill you ! " They were silent and Alex stared at him a little longer with a death glare then she turned and knelt beside Dean and said, " Sam come and help me move him ... Sam, let's go ! " , " Yeah I'm coming " Sam turned to help Alex and while they moved Dean Bobby got in his car and left. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 They got Dean to a hotel and layed him on a bed. Sam had left to get supper while Alex stayed with Dean. They were going to bury him the next day. Alex was sitting on the other bed, facing Dean. She finally knelt on the floor beside his bed and layed her arms flat on the bed, putting her chin on her arms. After a few minutes Alex held one of his hands in both of hers, looked into his eyes and said, " Dean why didn't you tell me ? .. I thought we could tell each other everything, I mean you should have told me ! I could have helped somehow. It's my fault isn't it ? " Alex looked up as tears started to roll down her cheeks. She looked back down and the tears came harder. Then she continued, " I should have known .. I should have done or said something. But I promise you Dean I will get you back no matter what it takes " Sam came in and heard the last thing she said, when he shut the door Alex turned with tears still falling. He put the stuff down then walked towards her, she got up and wrapped her arms around him in a hug and he did the same. Alex buried her face in his chest and continued to cry. " I should have done something Sam. I should have known- " , " Alex it's ok there's nothing you could have done .. but I promise you I will help you get Dean back " Alex looked up at him and said, " You will ? " , " Yes now come let's eat then I'll go bury Dean " , " whoa whoa whoa ! " She had stopped crying and just wiped away her tears when he said that. Alex said what she said as she stopped walking and Sam did the same, turned and he said, " What ?! " , " Your going to bury Dean ?! " , " Yeah why ? " , " Sam your not going alone I'm coming with you " , " no your not " , " yes I am ! He's my boyfriend and I'm coming ! " , " NO your not ! " , " Why not ?! " , " Because I have something I have to do and I don't want you there " , " I think that's my decision Sam " , " Alex can you please just trust me on this ? .. please ? " Alex looked deep into his eyes and saw that he was serious so she said, " Ok I'll stay here then " , " thank you " Alex nodded then they sat down and ate. Then Sam got some things, put Dean in the car and left. *  
3 and a half months later .  
" Damn it Bobby then find something else ! " Alex screamed as Bobby came to another dead end. Sam had stopped trying to save Dean half a month ago .. Alex didn't. She had snuck off in a rental car to Bobby's to have him help. Sam had called a few times but she just let her cell go to voice mail. Alex opened her cell, 14 missed calls .. all Sam. Alex shut it, looked at Bobby and said as calmly as she could, " Bobby I am not going to give up on Dean. I will keep trying until I get him back and I don't care how long it takes " , " Alex I've looked at every book and website I know ... there's nothing we can do " , " then look harder ! " Alex almost screamed, her patience fading. " Alex I know you love him but it's been three and a half months .. let him go " , " no I won't ! " Now she was screaming, " There is something somewhere you just haven't found it yet ! I'm not giving up Bobby ... please don't give up on me like Sam did. Please Bobby, please your my last hope " Alex said more calmly, tears falling slowly down her face. " I'm sorry Alex " She lowered her head and lifted it back up, more tears falling as she nodded her head. Bobby tried to touch her arm to comfort her but Alex pulled her arm away in anger. " Alex I'm so- " , " no don't .. I understand. You and Sam have just given up on Dean .. well I haven't ! I hope the two of you are happy with the results ! " Alex had screamed that as loud as she could then stormed out.

Alex had gone from 0 to 75 in three seconds. As she sped along the empty road she cried and cursed Bobby, Sam, herself and even Dean. Alex knew these roads very well so she wiped away the last of her tears and took a right. Alex drove for one more mile then she made sure the car was going straight, pressed down on the gas so that it was 85, then she sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Bobby called Sam to tell him where Alex was then he told him about their fight and how she stormed out. " I'm coming down there now " , " ok I'm going out to find her so by Sam " , " bye Bobby and thanks " They hung up, both getting into cars and driving. Bobby could see the faint trail of tires of Alex's car, so he followed them right to the edge of the cliff. Bobby looked over the edge and saw bubbles coming to the surface ... Alex ! " Shit ! " Bobby screamed. Then he called Sam, told him, called 911 and stared down in anger at the water. Soon after that Sam arrived and then the firefighters, police and ambulances. They got her out of the car and dragged her to the surface as Sam and Bobby were being questioned. They looked down at the mangled body. It was broken and covered in blood, she was still breathingbut barely. The medics put her on a gurnie and carried her off. Sam looked down at her and whispered, " Alex what did you do ? " as they put her in the ambulance and drove away.

3 weeks later .  
Sam was sitting on a chair next to Alex's bed, holding her hand. He knew that now Dean was gone he would want him to take care of her .. he failed. Dean has been gone for four months now and Alex, Dean's girlfriend was now in a coma for three weeks. Sam shed a tear as he looked at her beaten body. Alex's left arm and right leg were broken. She had a cut on her face that went from the edge of her hairline, down the left side of her nose, went over the corner of her mouth and ended at the bottom of her chin. Alex also had a bruise under her chin, that extends to each jawline, and she also had three broken ribs and a bruise under her right eye. Now Sam placed his hand gently on her head and rubbed her forehead with his thumb. Then he began to say, " Why did you do it Alex ? Were you trying to save Dean or kill yourself or what ?! I've already lost Dean I can't lose you too ! I mean I know your his girl but I still love you like a sister .. please don't die Alex ... please " Sam began to cry harder, the tears flowing. He put his arms flat on the bed and buried his face in them, crying so no one would see. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 30 minutes later .  
Someone walked through the door, Sam wiped away his tears fully and turned around. First he saw Bobby who said, " Guess who's back ? " Then Bobby moved and the person behind him walked into the room and said, " Hi Sammy " , " Dean ?! " Alex slowly opened her eyes, but didn't move or say anything .. she couldn't yet. Dean nodded and Sam got up, slowly walking towards him. " Don't worry Sam it's really Dean. I tested him already for all supernatural etinies .. we're good " Bobby said as he walked into the room. So Sam walked the few more inches between them and hugged his older brother, Dean hugged back. While they were hugging Dean looked down at Alex and said, " What the fuck happened to her ?!! " Then he shoved Sam to the side and ran towards his girlfriend's beside. Dean looked down at her then at Sam and Bobby and said, " What in the f- " but he was interupted mid-sentence because he heard his name, soft and in question. He looked around then heard it again and looked down, it was Alex. " Dean ?! Is that you ? " she managed to say in a whisper. " Yeah baby it's me ! " Dean said as a tear came to his eye and Sam and Bobby went to the other side off her bed. Sam and Bobby looked at Alex then at Dean then each other. " Can I talk to you a second .. alone ? " Bobby said as he walked to the door, Sam followed. " Are you thinking what I'm thinking ? " Bobby asked in a whisper. " I think so " Sam said. They looked at Alex and Dean, she had a smile spread across her face. They looked back at each other then Sam said, " Do you really think she did something to save Dean ? " , " I really don't know but what I do know is that if she did do something she wouldn't be alive right now " , " yeah your right it's just that I heard Alex say she would do something to get him back " Sam said, remembering it very clearly. " None have the person alive soon after " Bobby said, looking at Sam with strong, worried eyes. Sam shrugged then looked at his brother. He was so happy, except for the fact his girlfriend was in a coma for three weeks and almost died. " Well Sam and I are going to go and give you two some privacy " Bobby said, looking at Dean. Dean nodded then Sam and Bobby left, Alex just smiled. Once they left Dean turned back towards her and they shared smiles. " I can't believe your back " Alex whispered, she still couldn't talk. " You mean you didn't .. ? " , " no ... I tried for three and a half months though. I'm not going to live without you .. I would have done anything, including being in this much pain to bring you back " , " you don't mean that " , " yes I do ! I love you Dean and I would do anything to keep you near me- " She was stopped mid-sentence because Dean leaned down and kissed her. His lips fit hers, his lips were soft and inviting .. just like she remembered. Oh how she missed his touch, Alex let her mouth part and his tongue entered, soft but passionate. When he stopped he put his face a few inches from hers and smiled then kissed her the same way again. " I love you Alex " , " I love you too ... hey Dean " , " yeah ? " , " I'm sorry for looking like this .. I did this to myself because it had been four months without you and I couldn't take it anymore. Plus Sam and Bobby giving up and me not finding anything didn't help .. I know it was stupid and reckless ... I'm so sorry I'll never forgive myself for what I did and if you don't ever forgive me I will completely understand I- " Dean placed his finger on her lips to stop her then said, " Yes what you did was really stupid and reckless and yes I am mad at you for doing it " Alex tilted her head down then Dean tilted her head back up and said, while looking into her eyes, " I will never not love you Alex. In fact I think I love you too much and don't ever forget that " , " I won't, I love you Dean " , " I love you Alex " Then they kissed long, slow and passionate. Just then the doctor, Dr. Kovac, popped his head in and said, " Excuse me Mr. Winchester- " , " call me Dean " , " ok Dean I need to talk to you about Alex " , " alright .. you good ? " he asked her then she whispered back, " Yes I'm fine go " Dean smiled down at her then met Dr. Kovac just outside her door, keeping it open just in case she needed him. Alex watched Dean talk to the doctor then she sat back and closed her eyes. Suddenly she started coughing, she thought it was nothing then it got worse and started to hurt. Soon after that Alex began to cough up blood. Dean heard something then he looked in and saw her coughing up blood. " Doc hurry ! " he yelled. Then Dean ran to her and Dr. Kovac called for nurses. They came quick, Dean had his hand on her back and was comforting her, but she wouldn't stop. Soon Dr. Kovac and the nurses burst in, " Nurse Hathaway please escort Dean outside to the waiting room " , " no I will not part from her " , " then to the outside of the door at least " He agreed to that then shoved the nurse away and stood outside the door. Dean watched some but then decided to get a cup of coffee. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Inside the Room .....

"Pressure's dropping Dr." the nurse said. Everyone was scattering, suddenly Alex stopped coughing up blood and fell back on the bed ... she flatlined. " Nurse paddles now " A cart was pushed over and charged. " Charge to 100 " Dr. Kovac yelled. " Charging " , " clear ! " He paddled her but nothing happened so he yelled," 110 " , " charging " , " clear ! " .. again nothing. " Come on Alex don't die on me now " Dr. Kovac said as he charged it to 200. " Clear " Alex's body rose then fell .. still no change. " No change starting CPR " Dr. Kovac said, he would not give up. After 20 minutes one of the nurses said, " Dr.- " , " No ! " , " Dr. Kovac you need to stop it's useless " , " how long's it been ? " , " for the whole thing ? .. 35 minutes ... she's gone " Dr. Kovac stopped CPR and said defeatedly, " I know your right .. time of death 10:41 a.m. .. now I have to tell her boyfriend, his brother and their friend " One of the nurses placed a sheet over her body and the other shut off the monitor. Dr. Kovac opened the door to see Dean pacing. " So what happened to Alex, is she ok ? " Dr. Kovac looked up at him then said, " Me and my coworkers tried everything we could do but she lost so much blood and the internal injuries were too severe. I'm sorry but your girlfriend Alex is dead " That last sentence hit Dean like a brick. He stood there shocked then said, " What ?! " , " I'm so sorry " Dr. Kovac walked forwards then said, " You can see her if you want " Once he walked away Dean burst into the empty room, he didn't believe the doctor at all. So he walked over to the bed and lifted the sheet. Underneath was Alex's dead body, immediatley he started crying. As he cried he slipped into the chair and held one of her hand's with both of his. Through tears he said, " I'm so sorry I couldn't have stopped this Alex ... why did you have to leave me now ? I'd rather be in hell than living without you. I can't function now .. I can't eat, can't sleep, can't do anything .. I promise I will get you back. I will see you soon Alex ... I love you baby with all my heart and soul and I always will " Then Dean kissed Alex's cold, dead lips and said, " I love you my angel " Then he put the sheet back and walked out, wiping away his tears as he went.

****************************************************************

2 months later .....

Dean turned left and right ... still nothing. He was getting really impatient so he yelled, " I know your there you bitch ! " For some reason this crossroads demon was always a pain in the ass. Dean wasn't in a very good mood because his girlfriend was still dead and this was his last resort." Calm down sugar I heard you I was just - " , " I want to make a deal " he said before she could finish her sentence. This body it took was of a 5'6", semi round faced, brown eyed, short cropped black haired girl. She had on a short black dress with almost no back and very thin straps. She was taken aback by his snappiness and she said, " Well aren't you the chatty one ", sarcastically. Dean kept his straight poker face on and she continued, " Fine .. w - " , " I'll trade my life to bring back Alex " , " you have got to be kidding me " , " no I want her back .. I need her back " , " sorry Dean but no, you were dragged out of the pit and you are staying out of the pit " , " what's that suppose to mean ? " , " the thing that dragged you out would do it again and punish the one who put you back " , " then find a way t - " , " there is no other way Dean .. besides you've dealt without her for two months what's a few more years " Dean couldn't hold himself back, he punched her in the face. Its like it didn't even phase her, all she did was laugh and say, " Punch me all you want but what I said still holds .. nothing I know of can get her back " Dean turned around, feeling his eyes fill with tears. " I don't even get why you want to get her back " she said. Dean stopped dead in his tracks, not turning around to face her. The demon continued, " I mean come on isn't it easier without her ? It's one less person to watch and one less pain in your ass - " , " shut up " , " you know I'm right " , " I said shut up y - " Dean didn't get to finish, he had turned around and as soon as he started running towards her the demon left her body. Dean stopped, watched it leave then kicked up a bunch of dirt and walked back to the Impala.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dean went to the bar, he needed to drink. After his fourth beer he payed and left. When he got to the hotel he wiped away his tears and walked inside. Sam was sleeping, just the way he left him. Dean kicked off his boots, took off his jacket and climbed into bed .. soon falling asleep.

_*****_Dean was walking alone along the dark and wet road. The moon casting a little light with the help of street lamps. He was thinking .. he needed time away from Sam. The road was empty and quiet, peaceful. Then he heard his name, he stopped walking and looked around, there was no one there. " Dean I'm over here " said the female voice. Dean turned towards the sound, he could see an outline from the moonlight. " Come on Dean .. I'm here, I've missed you " Now the figure walked into the lamplight and he recognized her immediatley .. it was Alex ! " Alex ?! " , " Yeah I'm back " , " but how ? " , " I don't know " He couldn't hold himself back anymore, Dean ran to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, she did the same. Dean picked her up and spun her around then put her back down and gave her a deep, long and very passionate kiss. Dean had missed her lips, her tongue, her kiss, her touch and now she was back in his arms. Once the kiss was over Alex said, " I love you Dean " , " I love you t - what the fuck ?! " Dean stopped because when he looked down it wasn't Alex's face he saw. When he saw it he pushed her away. Her face was decaying and had worms/bugs on it. There were deep black holes where her eyes and mouth should have been. When he pushed her away he saw that her whole body was like that. " What's wrong Dean ? " she asked, walking closer. His eyes widened as Alex's body suddenly got covered in flames. " Why didn't you save me Dean ? Why did you let me go to hell ? Why Dean why ? " Then the flames got bigger and she screamed in pain as she disintegrated. " NO ! " _*****_

" NO ! " Dean screamed as he shot up in bed. He was breathing heavily and his shirt was covered in sweat. Sam woke up and looked over at Dean, " Dean what happened ? " Dean rubbed his forehead and ran his hand down his face. " Nothing man ... bad dream I guess " Dean said as he swung his legs over the bed and got up. He went into the bathroom, turned on the light and shut the door. Sam went back to sleep, he knew there was nothng he could do. Dean looked in the mirror, his face, neck and both sides of his shirt were covered in sweat. " Damn it ! " he said as he looked at his tired expression and took off his shirt. Then he turned the faucet onto cold and splashed some water on his face and neck. He took a dry towel and patted his neck and face dry. Dean heard something so he lowered the towel and looked in the mirror. His eyes widened as he dropped the towel .. Alex was there. Dean turned around quickly and she was gone when he looked. When he looked back in the mirror she was gone there too. Anger swelled up in Dean until he cracked. With all the strength he could muster, Dean punched the bathroom wall. He barely felt the pain, he was in so much already that it didn't matter. There was a hole in the wall where he punched it and tiny dots of blood, Dean looked at his hand and his knuckles were bleeding. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the gauze. Dean wrapped it around his bleeding knuckles and secured it on with the clips. Then he went back into the room and layed down on his bed. This time he took out his phone and scrolled through his pictures until he got to his favorite. It was him and Alex. They were facing each other and they had their arms wrapped around one another. Alex's face was half on his chest and the other facing the camera. His was half on the top of her head and the other facing the camera. Both were smiling, it was his favorite because directly after this was taken he had taken her out for dinner and asked her to be his .. she said yes. Dean played a song and went back to the picture, staring at it as he mouthed the words :

I'm keeping you inside

Your a candle in the window

on a cold, dark winter night

I'm getting closer than I ever

thought I might

I can't fight this feeling anymore

Dean began to cry then, this was her favorite song that he sang to her. He actually sang this to her to get her to say yes. That made him cry harder, he put his finger to the screen and ran it down her face. Dean made it so that the song would replay five times. Next Dean put the screen face down so that she was over his heart. Then he put his hand over that to keep it in place. His crying slowly stopped as it lolled him to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dean felt something on his head, he slowly opened his eyes. Someone was rubbing his head so he looked up, immediately his eyes opened wide and he jumped out of his bed. His cell falling on the floor. Dean pulled the knife out from under his pillow and said, " What are you ?! " The person that was petting his head said, " Don't you recognize me ? I've missed you so much " he could tell it was a girl's voice. The lights were off so he could see a dark shape. Dean recognized the voice but he knew that it couldn't be her ... she was gone. Dean saw the dark shape extend and the lamp by his bed was turned on, his mouth dropped. " Your not real " he said, ready to cut her with his silver knife. " Dean it's me " , " no it's not your some supernatural thing that took the form of my dead girlfriend ! " , " if I wasn't really Alex then would I know this ? " Then she began to sing,

" Your a candle in a window

on a cold dark winter's night

and I'm getting closer than I

everthought I might I can't

fight this feeling anymore "

Dean stared at her for a few seconds, and he dropped his knife while saying, " Alex ?! ", tears coming into both of their eyes. " Yeah ... I'm back " Then Dean walked around the bed and wrapped his arms around her, she did the same. They stood like that for a long time, crying into each other. Happy to be together again, at last. When they seperated Alex began to talk but stopped because Dean had splashed holy water on her face. She stood there for two seconds, spat out what ended up in her mouth and said, " I'm not a demon either you know " , " I had to check, a demon could have known that song " , " I know .. towel please " Dean grabbed one from the bathroom and handed it to her. " Thank you " she said, wiping her face. Alex tossed the towel onto the bathroom floor as she walked in there. She immediately saw the hole in the wall and little drops of blood on it. Dean was standing in the doorway when she turned, both hands behind his back.

" Dean show me your hand " , " oookk ". He showed her the clean one. " The other one Dean ". He just stood there, staring at her. So Alex reached behind his back and pulled his arm out. " You know Dean just gauze won't do anything " , " I know " , " well I'm going to fix it " Alex went back into the other room and grabbed white bandages, tape and the towel she tossed onto the floor. She put water on one end of the towel. When she was set she sat cross-legged on his bed and patted the spot in front of her, signaling him to sit. Dean sat cross-legged in front of her and she unwrapped his hand as he said, " How'd you find me ? " , " I woke up in a pine box, barely able to talk and breath. Once I got out I was in the middle of nowhere " Alex cleaned his wound with the towel, he flinched. " Sorry ! " , " that's ok .. let me guess you rigged a deserted gas station and called Bobby ? " he said as she finished cleaning his wound and began to put on the white bandages. " Yeah how'd you guess ? " she asked, making eye contact. " I did the same when I got out " , " oh .. well after Bobby believed me he gave me a car and I found out where you two were and drove .. there you go " Alex had taped down the patches and rewrapped the gauze. Dean took his hand back, rubbing his sore knuckles and said, " How did you know we were here ? " , " are you kidding ? What don't I know about you two ! " Alex said as she cleaned up her mess, finally they climbed into bed together. Alex put her hand and head on his bare chest, he wrapped his arm around her. Dean held her hand with his other and put half his face on her head. " Is this really happening ? " , " yeah Dean it is " Dean closed his eyes as he said, " It feels so good to finally hold you in my arms again " Alex also closed her eyes while saying, " It feels really good to be held by you " , " I'm never gonna let go " , " I don't want you too " Dean kissed the top of her head then said, " I love you Al " , " I love you too " They finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

***** It was dark, so very dark. She felt the cold table underneath her, the restraints bound her. Something was removed from her mouth and a searing pain followed. She was being emptied again, she couldn't hold back her screams. No words could describe this .. it was worse than torture. Once he finished he offered her a deal, for the past 25 years he'd been asking her the samething, to take souls. She told him to shove it up his ass. Suddenly she was whole again and it began again**.***


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alex shot up in bed, Dean was in the same position. Both were breathing heavily, Sam stared at them. " Bad dream " they said at the same time. Sam continued to stare and said, " Alex ?! " , " yeah Sam it's me " He got up and hugged her, she hugged back. " It's good to see you again Alex " , " you too .. I missed you " , " me too " They hugged again then she got up. Alex saw Dean take a sip from a bottle, obviously alcohol. When he was done she signed him to give it to her. Dean gave her the bottle, after a small delay, and she took a sip then gave it back. " So when did you get back ? " Sam asked as they all prepared to get ready. " Last night " , " why didn't you wake me ? " , " I didn't want to wake you up " Alex looked at Dean, she wondered if he had the same dream she did.

Dean looked at Alex then at Sam, Sam knew that was his brothers way of saying, " leave so Alex and I can talk alone " Sam gave a slight nod towards Dean saying he got it and said, " I'm going to go .. I'll see you guys later " , " see ya Sam " Alex said, waving. He waved back then left. " Dean you know I didn't make a deal for you right " , " I figured that out when you told me how you got in the hospital " , " did you make a deal for me ? " Alex said, looking deep into his eyes. " No .. I tried for months but no demon would deal " , " because they're scared of whatever took you out " , " yeah " Alex sat there for a moment then said, " have you figured out who got you out ? " , " no but we're working on that n- " Dean was interupted because his cell went off. He pulled it out and answered saying, " hello ? " , " hi Dean it's Bobby " , " oh hi Bobby what's up ? " , " did Alex get to ya ? " , " yeah she's fine " , " good .. now I know how we can find out who raised you and Alex from hell " , " really who ?! " , " Pamela .. she's a psychic " Dean looked at Alex as Bobby continued, " I'll be where you are in a jiff .. follow me in your car " , " ok thanks Bobby " , " yup " Dean closed his cell and put it in his pocket, getting up and grabbing his jacket. " Where are you going Dean ? " , " we are going to go find out who .. or what, raised us from hell " , " good because it's been bothering me " Dean smiled at her then kissed her passionately. " Dean can I ask you something ? " , " sure anything " , " is this normal ? " Then Alex lifted up her right T-shirt sleeve to reveal what looked like a hand print that was burned onto her skin on her upper arm. Dean stared at it a few seconds then said, as he lifted his left T-shirt sleeve, " yes " Under his sleeve revealed the exact samething on his upper arm as hers. " Have you showed Sam that ? " Alex asked, lightly touching his wound. " No " They pulled their sleeves down and as they pulled on their jackets Alex said, " Dean I just thought of something " , " oh boy what ? " , " what if the samething pulled us out ? " Dean just looked at her and said, " Then he must want something we both have " Dean opened the door and left, Alex closely followed.


End file.
